High School of Torture
by DarkDia
Summary: Amu, Rima, Utau, Yaya, Lulu, Ashiko, Nadeshiko and Rikka are starting high school. But when 8 guys start getting on their nerves, high school suddenly doesn't seem so bad! Amuto, Rimahiko, Kaiya, Tadeshiko, Kutau, Rikkaru, Ashima and Luyo.
1. Meet The Girls Meet The Guys

**Ashiko: Yes, I'm starting a new story. I'm getting bored so I guess I should keep writing. What do you guys think?**

**Kukai: No one is going to answer you.**

**Ashiko: Shut up, Kukai. At least I wasn't beaten by a girl in soccer.**

**Kukai: One time! That was one time and I told you, I had something in my eye!**

**Ashiko: Sure you did Kukai, sure you did.**

**Kukai: The freak does not own Shugo Chara! Or anything Shugo Chara! Related. **

**Ashiko: Enjoy this story! Not like you don't enjoy my other stories, right? It's that- Ah screw it just enjoy the story.**

_Amu's Pov_

I sat in my room, getting ready for school. I wore a pink off the shoulder top with blue shorts and pink high heel sneakers. I walked downstairs to see all my friends in the amazing house we shared. Downstairs sat all my friends, eating breakfast. There was Rima Mashiro, who was the shortest in the house. Rima had long curly blond hair that stopped at her knees. Her eyes were a gol

den honey color and almost every guy fell for Rima at our last school. Rima wore an orange shoulder top with black jeans. Her shoes were orange heels that made her a bit taller. Her hair was simply down.

Then there was pop star, Utau Hoshina. Utau had long, straight blonde hair that was usually in pigtails. Utau had sparkling amethyst color and she had a beautiful voice. Utau wore a purple tie dyed tank top and white shorts. Her shoes were purple high heels.

Then there was the baby of the house, Yaya Yuiki. Yaya has brown hair and brown eyes. Yaya wore a brown top with a white skirt and brown Jessica Simpson flats.

After Yaya, was dance star, Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Nadeshiko had long purple hair that reached mid back and was always in a pony tail. Her eyes were hazel and she wore a nice green tank top with zebra print and black jeans. Her light green Nike high heels matched her outfit.

Then there was the girl with the Nagoya accent, Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto. Lulu had curly blond hair that went down to her upper back. Her eyes were a nice blue color and they sparkled when she smiled. Lulu wore a red one shoulder top and a blue denim skirt. Her shoes were red flats.

Rikka Hiiragi was the girl who was always smiling. Rikka had red hair, usually in two buns on either side of her head, while the rest of her hair is down. Her eyes were brown. Rikka wore a cute black dress with white leggings and black heels.

Then the last person in the house, hands down, ladies and gentleman, Ashiko Souma! Ashiko was the scariest of all of us. She could scare away anyone. She had waist length, straight dark blue hair. Her eyes are a piercing jade green and her skin was pale. She wore a black off the shoulder top with ripped black jeans. Her shoes were silver high heels because she was short just like Rima. Oversized sunglasses rested on the top of her head and she smiled at us.

"Ready to go?" she asked. We all nodded and walked outside to get into her car. Ashiko's car was a silver convertible. We loved it, but Ashiko always went way to fast, over the speed limit to be exact. We had extra seat belts put in so we could be safe. We had to across the body, one over the lap and one straight line across the body. So basically, it was the normal seatbelt and an X with a line over it across our chests. We walked outside and Rima, Utau, Yaya, Lulu and I jumped for the back seat. We got in just in time and Nadeshiko followed. Rikka, being the last, had to sit in the front with Ashiko.

As Ashiko started the car and started to back out of the driveway, Lulu screamed, "ASHIKO STOP!" at the top of her lungs. Ashiko stopped and tilted her head down, revealing her jade eyes. Her eyes darted to the mirror and she saw another convertible at the end of the driveway, which just pulled out of their driveway. Ashiko's eyes widened and her foot darted from the gas pedal to slamming down on the brake. We stopped in our tracks and the front of the car went up a foot in the air. "Ahhh!" Ashiko and Rikka screamed. The car came down and Ashiko looked furious.

"OI! JACKASS WHAT THE HELL DO YYOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT?" Ashiko screamed expecting an answer. The guy smiled slyly and just took off. "SMART ASS!" Ashiko screamed after the car. We took off in the direction of the school and it was a very quiet car ride.

_Rima's Pov_

After all that jazz, we finally got to school. We got out of the car, sunglasses hiding our eyes. We started walking to the school, out shoes leaving a soft click sound on the pavement.

"Oi! Blue haired girl! Remember me?" a voice called out. Ashiko stopped in her tracks and we all stared at her. "It can't be…" she whispered. She slowly turned around and there they were. Ladies and Gentlemen, in front of us was the jack ass that made Ashiko nearly kill us this morning. "What do you want?" she asked, venom dripping in her voice. He smiled. "Just wanted to talk." He said catching up with her. She frowned aand looked him straight in the eyes. "What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Kirishima these are my friends Kukai, Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi, Nagihiko, Hikaru and Ryo." He told us. "Ok well I have one thing to say to you…" she trailed off. She put her lips right next to his ear and screamed, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU FRICKIN IDIOT!" at the top of her lungs. The kid fell to the ground, clutching his ears. Ashiko ran off into the school, not wanting to see those boys.

_Ashiko's Pov_

After all that crap in the parking lot, I ran inside only once tripping over my heels. I ran into the locker room because today was the first day of school and all we were doing was things like clubs and sports and that crap. I was trying out for basketball, so I changed into a pair of Aeropostale shorts and nike t-shirt. I put my hair in a braid and then pinned it up at the back of my head. So basically, it was a loop in a braid. I tied my white and black sneakers and my charas floated out of my bag. "Ashiko-chan, you should be nicer." Angelene told me. "Well, I don't want them here. They should leave." I said to her. I walked into the gym and sat down. I saw a cart full of basketballs on the other side of the gym. My eyes lit up as I ran over and began to practice. _'I will do it. I will make the team'_ I told myself as I shot the basketball towards the hoop.

_Utau's Pov_

We were the most immature people ever. Why? We were sitting in the parking lot arguing. "Ugh! Can we just go inside already?" Rikka groaned as she dragged us inside. We went into the locker room and started to change. Amu was trying out for cheerleading. Lulu and Rikka were going out for volleyball. Yaya, Nadeshiko and I were doing dance. Rima was doing soccer and Ashiko was doing basketball. Yaya, Nadeshiko and I wore matching white t-shirts and gray sweatpants. Rima wore soccer shorts **(A/N: Yes, there is such a thing as soccer shorts. I used to play soccer, so I know.) **and a gray t-shirt. Amu wore gray shorts and a purple belly shirt. Lulu and Rikka just threw on shorts and a t-shirt. We walked into the gym to find the guys walking out into the gym from their locker room. Great. Ashiko was shooting hoops and the guys watched her as if it were impossible.

"A girl playing basketball? Yeah right."Nagihiko said. Ashiko stopped and looked at the guys who were sitting on the bench. I heard an oddly familiar _poing _sound and a black bat necklace was around Ashiko's head. Oh, crap. "HOW DARE YOU INSLT ME?" she screamed at them.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!" she shouted.

Double Crap. "Charanari: Devil Diva!" she shouted.

"SHIT!" Rima cursed. "Devil's spear!" she shouted. "DOUBLE SHIT!" Amu cursed and I knew she was right. Her curly blue hair bounced as she walked over to them. "You have been the opposite of my friend." she said, holding the trident to Kirishima's neck. "You are my enemy!" she cried taking the trident and jabbing at his chest. He blocked the attack but I didn't know how much longer he could block her attacks.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!

Charanari: Amulet Spade!

Charanari: Clown Drop!

Charanari: Lunatic Charm!

Charanari: Dear Baby!

Charanari: Yamamoto MaiHime!

Charanari: Bejeweled Flower!

Charanari: Pure Feeling!"

We all Charanaried to stop Ashiko. This was the first time we saw Lulu Charanari. Her hair was still down and the big flower was in her hair. Her outfit was a blue dress with jewels acroos the neck. Her shoes had sparkles on them and she looked dead serious. The guys looked as if they had just seen a ghost. "Prism Music!" Amu shouted, using the big music notes. Ashiko blocked the attack with her trident, the music notes not getting to her. "Tightrope Dancer!" Rima screamed as she attacked Ashiko with her tightropes. Once again, the attack was blocked. "Go Go Little Duckies!" Yaya yelled and the ducks flew at Ashiko. "Screaming Nightmare!" she yelled and glittery bats flew out at us. The duckies surrendered to Ashiko due to them being scared. Suddenly, a familiar noise was heard.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!

Charanari: Platinum Royal!

Charanari: Black Lynx!

Charanari: Sky Jack!

Charanari: Samurai Soul!

Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

The guys could Charanari? As we fought Ashiko, it turned out we were losing. Finally, we finshed fighting and Ashiko sat down very satisfied. "Well, what have we learned?" she smirked. "Not to fight you." We all said in unison. Suddenly, kids burst into the gym and the coach blew his whistle. "GET TO YOUR SPROT ASSIGNED BLEACHER!" he yelled. This was going to be a long day.

**Ashiko: Finished! Finally!**

**Kukai: What took you so long?**

**Ashiko: I fell asleep at the keyboard**

**Kukai: And you call me lazy. Please R&R!**


	2. Tiffany? Guardians? X Eggs?

**Ashiko: I'm totally back!**

**Kukai: FINALLY!**

**Ashiko: See! Kukai's excited!**

**Kukai: Yup! She doesn't own Shugo Chara! or anything else licenesed in this story.**

**Ashiko: Yup! Enjoy!**

_Kirishima's Pov_

We all sat at our assigned bleacher. Rima went off to soccer, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Utau went off to dancing, Amu went to cheerleading and Lulu and Rikka went to volleyball. To my surprise, Ashiko sat down at the basketball bleacher.

"BASKETBALL FIRST!" Coach boomed.

We all got up and played a game. Ashiko never missed a shot. _Never._

"Alright! You all made the team, but team captain is Souma Ashiko!" Coach said. Ashiko did a fist pump and we all sat down.

"Good job. You're probably the first girl to make the team captain ever. Awesome job." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Really? Thanks." she said.

"Do you have a chara?" Boy, that was a stupid question. She giggled.

"Of course I do!" she said and her charas floated up next to us.

"What class do you have next?" I asked her.

"Drama." she answered.

"Same. You wanna walk there toghter, well with our friends of course!" I said. "Sure. I would like that. Just.. don't be all... like you were before." she said. I laughed at that and said ok. Suddenly, I spotted a red haired girl at the volleyball bleacher. They just finished playing.

"Tiffany?" Ashiko and Nagihiko asked at the same time. Tiffany turned around an spotted us.

"Hey!" she said as she ran over. She hugged Nagihiko and sat next to Ashiko.

"How do you know my sister?" Nagihiko asked. Ashiko turned to Tiffany.

"He's your brother?" she asked and Tiffany nodded. Her red hair was in a pony tail and she wore a white beanie over it.

"Yup. I can't believe you never remembered my brother, Ashi-chii!" she said.

"So, you moved here?" Ashiko asked. Tiffany nodded.

"Yup. But I don't have a house yet... Even though the Fujisaki family is rich." she sighed.

"You can stay with me and my friends!" Ashiko said.

"Really? Thanks!" Tiffany said and Ashiko nodded. We all sat on the bleacher and just talked.

"Hey Ashiko... you don't still go by Britney at school, do you?" she asked.

"Britney?" I said turning to her. She twitched and she looked... disturbed.

"No, Tif. I do not go Britney at schoool anymore. Britney is my real name while Ashiko is my middle name. Don't tell a soul! It makes me feel like a barbie doll! PLEASE!" she begged and we nodded. She breathed out a sigh and Tiffany laughed.

All we did through the rest of the class was talk. Then we went to get changed.

_Tiffany's Pov_

I got dressed with the girls in the locker room. "You guys remember Tiffany, right?" Ashiko asked Amu, Rima, Yaya, Utau, Nadeshiko, Lulu and Rikka.

The nodded and we all hugged. We walked out of the locker room, chenged of course. I tugged at the collar of my black t-shirt and looked down so all I could see was my black converse which was barely visible since my black jeans were covering them. We met up with the guys and we all walked to drama.

The only other person in the room at the time, was the teacher. She had black hair, with a pink streak on the side, that was in a bob style. She wore a plain white t-shirt and black goucho pants. She had on black flats and thin, black rectangle shaped glasses framed her face and covered her blue eyes. She was sweeping off the stage since we met for drama in the big audatorium. She looked about 16. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Hi, I'm Lisa, the new drama teacher. I know I look youg and that is because I am 16, just like the rest of you .Tsukasa hired me because he thought I was a good actress." she said.

"Hey." Ashiko said, plopping down in a seat her blue hair flying up when she sat down. I giggled and sat down beside her. We waited for class to start while the others socialized with the teacher.

"When are you going to tell them you're Kukai's cousin?" I asked her.

She sighed and said "I honstly have no clue."

I smiled and patted her back. Soon the class came in and I looked over and saw Ashiko was asleep. This was so like her. She probably got bored, she does get bored easily. Soon she woke up and we headed to lunch.

As I sat and talked with the others, Ashiko went to go buy her lunch. She came back with a steak salad. I should have know.

"Hey gu-" Ashiko was cut off by the PA system.

"Hello students! It's your dear favorite principle, Tsukasa Amakawa!" I swear this dude is gay. He sure sounds gay.

"I would like to see Amu Hinamori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjo, Utau Hoshina, Kukai Souma, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, My dear nephew, Tadase Hotori! Lulu DeMorcerf Yamamoto, Ryo Kito, Rikka Hiiragi, Hikaru Ichinomiya, Ashiko Souma, Kirishima Fuyuki and Tiffany Fujisaki in my office please! Tsukasa, out!" he said before shutting off the PA. We all sweatdropped and trudged down to Tsukasa's office. Sitting there already, was Lisa, a silver haired girl and a blonde boy.

"Hello! I'm Tsukasa! he said, pointing to himself.

"WE KNOW! JUST TELL US WHY THE HELL WE ARE HERE SO I CAN GO EAT LUNCH!" Ashiko screamed at him. She must be hungry.

"You all are the new guardians! The guardians are to protect people from X-Eggs. I suppose you all know about X-Eggs." Tsukasa said and we nodded.

"Here are the positions. You will get a special arm band with your position name written on it. Hotori Tadase, King's chair. Mashiro Rima, Queen's chair. Fujisaki Nagihiko, Jack's chair. Yuiki Yaya, Ace's chair. Hinamori Amu, Joker's chair. Hoshina Utau, Heart's chair. Tsukyomi Ikuto, Spade's chair. Souma Kukai, Clover's chair. Fujisaki Tiffany, Diamond's chair. Fuyuki Kirishima, 1's chair. Hiiragi Rikka, 2's chair. Ichinomiya Hikaru, 3's chair. DeMorcerf Yamamoto Lulu, 4's chair. Kito Ryo, 5's chair. Fujisaki Nadeshiko, 6's chair. Sanjo Kairi, 7's chair. Kyano Lisa, 8's chair. Dioko Katsu, 9's chair. Kitone Aisa, 10's chair. And Ashiko Souma, Deck's chair.' Tsukasa said giving us each and arm band with our position written on it. The boys had blue ad the girls had red.

"So, I'm guessing Aisa-chan is the silver-haired girl and Katsu-kun is the blonde boy?" Rima said. They nodded.

Aisa had silver hair and blue eye. Her chara floated out from behind her. The chara had long black hair and green eyes. She held a microphone so I guess Aisa wants to be a singer.

Katsu had spiky blonde hair with bangs that covered his grey eyes. His chara floated on his shoulder. The chara had black spiky hair but no bangs and his eyes were icy blue. He wore sweat pants and a t-shirt. What is his dream?

"Get to work!" Tsukasa said cheerily and showed us to a place called The Royal Garden. This place was beautiful! It was big and huge just wow!

As soon as Tsukasa left, a noise was heard.

"Useless, useless." It shouted. Crap. X-Eggs.

"EVERYONE! CHARANARI!" Ashiko shouted and we all nodded.

"My Own Heart: UnLOCK!

Charanari: Platinum Royal!

Charanari: Clown Drop!

Charanari: Beat Jumper!

Charanari: Dear Baby!

Charanari: Amulet Heart!

Charanari: Lunatic Charm!

Charanari: Black Lynx!

Charanari: Sky Jack!

Charanari: Smart Designer!

Charanari: Magic One!

Charanari: Pure Feeling!

Charanari: Happy Feeling!

Charanari: Bejewled Flower!

Charanari: Smart Grade!

Charanari: Yamamoto MaiHime!

Charanari: Samurai Soul!

Charanari: Dream Act!

Charanari: Feelings Dancer!

Charanari: Beautiful Voice!

Charanari: Devine Singer!"

This was the first time I've seen Ashiko, Hikaru, Kirishima, Katsu, Lisa, Aisa and Ryo Charanari. I had hot pink extensions in my red hair and I wore a black off the shoulder top, a red mini skirt, black thigh high boots and I held a paint brush.

Ashiko wore a piano striped dress and had on piano stripped nail polish. She wore silver flats and a silver headband sparkled in her midnight blue hair.

Hikaru wore a yellow top and black shorts. The shirt had a sun on it and he looked _way_ too happy.

Kirishima wore a black suit and a black top hat. He held a black wand and the ends were white.

Katsu wore a black top and black skinny jeans. His black dancing shoes shone in the sun. I get it! He wants to be a dancer.

Lisa had on a white shirt with ruffles in the front. She wore black leggings and the shirt went down to her knees. She wants to be actress? I don't understand the costume.

Aisa wore a red tube top and a black shirt with ruffles. She held a microphone and gripped it so tight, her knuckles turned white.

Ryo wore a white school shirts and black shorts. He had on a pair of black glasses and then I realized. He was dressed as a nerd! He wants to be smart!

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima shouted, chasing the X-Eggs with the tightropes.

"Sheet Music!" Ashiko yelle and the lines from the sheet music had flown off the page and was chasing the X-Eggs.

"Amu, now!" Utau shouted but Amu didn't get the chance. The X-Eggs went nuts and attacked all of us and there was alot.

"Tiffany, distract them. I have an idea." Ashiko said and I nodded.

"Smart Colors!" I shouted, distracting the X-Eggs. The flew scared and I nodded to Ashiko. A microphone appeared in her hand and a tune began to play. I loud tune. She sung into the micrphone, using this power as an advantage.

"Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark! Bid my blood to run! Before I come undone! Save me from the nothing I've become!" Ashiko sang.

Suddenly, all the X-Eggs were purified. We all un-charanari-ed and stared at Ashiko.

"How did you do that!" Utau exclaimed.

"I'm a pop idol in America. That song is called "Bring Me To Life" By: Evanescence. I meet them and that was when Leata was born." she explained.

We found out Lisa, Aisa ans I are staying with the girls and Katsu is staying with the guys. Let the fun begin!

**Ashiko: I'm finished! And really tired! **

**Kukai: You should be!**

**Ashiko: Thanks, Kukia. I feel so loved.**

**Kukai: Whatever**

**Tiffany: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A New Power!

**Ashiko: WHAT UP PEOPLEZ!**

**Kukai: You just updated yesterday! You're going to again?**

**Ashiko: YUP!**

**Tiffany: ASHIKO DOES NOT OWN SC OR ME! SHE OWNS HERSELF AS I OWN MYSELF!**

**Ashiko: Thanks, Tif. Enjoy the story!**

_Lisa's Pov_

The girls piled into Ashiko's car and the boys into Kirishima's car. I saw the cross chest seat belts and was very confused, much like Tiffany and Aisa.

"You might wan to strap all of those." Amu leaned over and whispered to us. I took her advice and we all strapped in while Aisa sat in the front with Ashiko.

"Ready?" Ashiko asked.

"Yes?" I said, unsure. She slammed her foot down on the peddel and we were driving abover speed limit. 20 miles above the 60 mile speed limit!

"IS THIS EVEN LEGAL!" Aisa screamed.

"NOT SURE!" Ashiko screamed back. The guys followed us and it turned out there house is right next to ours. When we stopped, Ashiko took her foot off the peddel and slammed on the brerak, making Tifany almost fly into the windshield.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Tiffany shouted and Rikka groaned. I laughed and we walked into the giant house.

"You guys hungry? It is 5:30 after all. Those stupid X-Eggs, making us chase them for hours." Ashiko asked us.

"What do yo have?" Aisa asked.

"I can make fish, ramen, sushi, rice..." Ashiko went on and on as she looked in the fridge.

"Sushi!" Aisa and I shouted.

"Ok. Utau, do you want ramen?" she asked and Utau nodded.

"Anyone else?" Amu, Lulu and Rikka wanted miso soup, Rima, Nadeshiko and Yaya wanted fish and Ashiko and Tiffany were going to also eat sushi.

"Need any help?" I asked. She shook her head and continued to cut the fish for sushi. Then the boys ran in.

"X-EGGS! THERE ALL OVER THE PARK!" Kirishima screamed.

"WHAT!" Ashiko yelled dropping the big knife. Kirishima grabbed her arm and pulled her over so she was in his arms.

"Why did you do that?" Ashiko asked.

"So your foot wouldn't get cut off by that giant knife!" he exclaimed pointing to the knife on the floor. She pulled herself out of his arms and stood next to Tiffany.

"Should we all Charanari?" Amu asked.

"There are so many. Evryone is the city park is knocked out! X-Eggs everywhere!" Tadase shouted.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

"Wait! Aisa, Lisa and Katsu stay here! Just incase the X-Eggs come here!" Nagihiko shouted. I nodded and we all charanari-ed.

"My Own Heart: UNLOCK!

Charanari: Platinum Royal!

Charanari: Clown Drop!

Charanari: Beat Jumper!

Charanari: Dear Baby!

Charanari: Amulet Spade!

Charanari: Seraphic Charm!

Charanari: Black Lynx!

Charanari: Sky Jack!

Charanari: Guardian Rocker Singer!

Charanari: Magic One!

Charanari: Pure Feeling!

Charanari: Happy Feeling!

Charanari: Bejewled Flower!

Charanari: Smart Grade!

Charanari: Yamamoto MaiHime!

Charanari: Samurai Soul!

Charanari: Dream Act!

Charanari: Feelings Dancer!

Charanari: Beautiful Voice!

Charanari: Devil Diva!"

We all charnari-ed. This time, instead of using Ran, Amu used Miki and became Amulet Spade. She wore a blue top with ruffels in the fron and her pink hair was put back in a hat with a spade clip on the side. She wore blue shorts and blue and white stripped socks and brown boots.

Instead of using Leata, Ashiko used Devilina and her midnight blue hair was now curly and purple devil horns stuck out of her head. She wore black, knee-high boots with heels on them. She wore a black mini skirt and a silver belt rested on her hips a red belt buckle in the middle. She had on ablack crop top that ended just above her navel that was strapless. She had on red fingerlass gloved and a red bat shaped chocker necklace and an red devil's tail was visible from behind her back.

Tiffany had charanari-ed with Demi instead of Monica. She had black extensions in her red hair and a black music note clip on the right side of the part in her hair. She wore a black t-shirt with the name Abandon All Ships on it, red skinny jeans, black leather boots that reached her thigh and red and black beaded braclets on her wrists. "Devil's Spear!" Ashiko shouted and a red trident appeared in her hands. They ran off to the park while Katsu, Aisa and I stayed here.

_Ashiko's Pov_

We ran to the park and saw one gigantic X-Egg that blocked the entire sun.

"Devil's Spear!" I shouted and the trident appeared in my hands. I did some fancing twirling with it then I raised my arm and threw the trident towards the X-Eggs.

"Juggling Party!" Rima shouted and the pins flew toward the X-Eggs.

"Blaze Shoot!" Nagihiko yelled helping us trying ot break the egg. Unfortunatly, nothing happened. Rima caught her pins and I caught my trident.

"Rocker Musician!" Tiffany exclaimed playing notes on her red guitar, making the eggs deaf. They split apart and Tiffany began to sing.

"I'll pray you'll be watching from way up high. The shadows I can't see when the sun's in the sky..." Tiffany sang and some of the X-Eggs became purified, but there were still a ton to go.

"Angel Cradle!" Utau shouted and she too began to sign. More of the X-Eggs. were purified but there were still tons.

"Charming! Beautiful! Queen's Walts!" Rima and Nadeshiko attacked. The sun now peaked out from the behind it, but it was just barely visible and even then it was only a few rays of light.

"Negative Heart: LOCK ON! OPEN HEART!" Amu exclaimed doing open heart. But still it was not very effictive. Whoever made these X-Eggs, made them strong! "Devilina, Leata. SWITCH OUT!" I yelled.

"My Own Heart: UNLOCK!

Switch Out!

Charanari: Devine Singer!"

I now wore my piano stripped dress, silver flats and silver headband

"Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark! Bid my blood to run! Before I come undone! Save me from the nothing I've become!" I sang. More of the X-Eggs purified but not many. Then, the Humpty Lock began to shine.

"Love! Hapiness! Charm! Girls!" Utau, Nadeshiko, Rima, Amu, Tiffany and I exclaimed. Gold sparkles sparkles around us and shot up into the sky. The sparkles ingulfed the X-Eggs and they all purified. They flew back to there owners, but I suddenly felt very tired. We all fell and Ikuto caught Amu, Tadase caught Nadeshiko, Nagihiko caught Rima in one arm and Tiffany in the other, Kukai caught Utau and Kirishima caught me. Suddenly, everything went black.

**Ashiko: FINISHED! **

**Kukai: Oh.. new powers!**

**Tiffany: Please Review! :)**


	4. I'm Lindsay Lohan?

**Ashiko: YO!**

**Tiffany: Let's start the chap! Ashiko owns nothing! I own myself and she owns herself!**

**Ashiko: ENJOY OK!**

_Tiffany's Pov_

I woke up to find Nagihiko hovering over me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You blacked out. You used a special power with Ashiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, Utau and Amu." he told me. I rubbed my head and sat up. I saw Ashiko, Nadeshiko and Utau were awake while Amu and Rima were still asleep. Ashiko was back in her shorts and tee shirt while smacking Kukai for who knows what.

"QUIT HITTING ME!" Kukai yelled.

"NO FREAKIN WAY! WHAT THE HELL? YOU DID NOTHING! DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THE WORK STUPID IDIOT!" Ashiko screamed back at him. Just then a tune started to play

"They tried to make me go to Rehab, but I said 'no, no, no'. Yes I been black but when I get back they'll know, know, know. I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine. They tried to make me go to Rehab, but I won't go, go, go." It was Amy Winehouse's "Rehab". Ashiko dug her cell phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. She started talking faster and she sounded excited. When she hung up the phone, she squealed.

"Guys! That was my manager on the phone! WE GET TO GO TO AMERICA FOR AN AWARDS SHOW!" she squealed. I totally forgot only us girls and Kukai knew, but Ashiko's a singer in America.

"Manager?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes, Nagi, she is an American singer!" I said. They looked shocked.

"When do we go?" Kukai asked as casually as he could.

"Tomorrow." she answered, as if we weren't leaving the country.

"So, we can go?" Rima asked, waking up.

"Yeah, we just have to ask Tsukasa, since we're the guardians." she responded. So we all went home to find Lisa, Aisa and Katsu asleep on the couch in their Charanari's. I sweatdropped and Ashiko sighed.

"Cover your ears." she commanded and we did what we were told. She chara-changed with Leata and hit a really high note. As in, opera singer high. Lisa woke up, squealed and fell off the couch. Aisa rolled off on top of Lisa and Katsu woke up and streched like a cat, before getting off the couch. Ashiko rolled her eyes before unchara-changing. She went over to the counter and got a glass of water.

"Let's call Tsukasa." she said, taking out her cell phone. We dialed Tsukasa's number and waited.

"Hello! You've reached Tsukasa Amakawa! I'm probably reading soe book, like Twilight or I'm just telling people what to do! Either way you can leave me a message or call my dear nephew, who I'm probably with, TADASE HOTORI!" Tsukasa's voicemail rang before the _beep _sound was heard. Ashiko sighed as she took out her car keys.

"Let's go." she said. We piled into her car and she drove at light speed. We finally reached Tsukasa's house after lots of yelling and thouands of swear words. I knocked on the door.

"Hello? Tsukasa?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I kicked the door down.

"YO! TSUKASA!" Ashiko screamed as she grabbed a kitchen knife.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said rushing over to her.

"Put that down." I commanded.

"I'm not going to kill anyone. I'm just using at as safty incase some Random Dude came her and murdered Tsukasa." Ashiko explained. I sweat-dropped at her explaination as we walked upstairs. I knocked on the master bedroom door.

"It's open!" someone, I'm assuming Tsukasa, yelled. I walked right in to see Tsukasa in a pair of blue footie pajama's with candy on them. He was also reading Twilight and eating a bag of Candy.

"CANDY!" Yaya shouted, lunging for the candy.

"YAYA! STOP! YOU'RE HARD TO HOLD ON TO!" Kairi yelled, holding Yaya back.

"Tsukasa can we go to America?" Ashiko asked.

"Oh, sure, my little dollies!" Tsukasa said. "Great! Slumber Party!" Aisa squealed. We got back in the car and everyone strapped in. I stopped Ashiko, though. "Uhh I think it'll be safer if I drive." I said. We switched seats and I drove home, just as reckless as Ashiko. As soon as we were there, the guys got their stuff and came over to our house.

"Ok, guys what do you want to do?" Ashiko asked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Lulu said. So we all sat down in a circle and Ashiko grabbed a water bottle. She drank all the water out of it and placed it in the circle. She spun it and it spun until it landed on Rima.

"Rima, truth or dare?" Ashiko asked.

"Dare." Rima said, looking confident. Ashiko smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Nagihiko." she said. Rima blushed."O-okay." she said.

She leaned in to kiss Nagihiko, but he met her halfway there.

"Awww Rimahiko moment!" Ashiko squealed and we all stared at her. She giggled and Rima broke the kiss. Bright red, Rima spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun, until it landed on the one, the only, Ikuto!

"Ikuto, truth or dare." Rima asked.

"Dare." Ikuto said.

"Ok, I dare you to send a pic of you in your chara-change to Tsukasa." Rima smiled evilly.

"Devil child." Ikuto mumbled as Yoru chara-changed him.

"Get the yarn!" Ashiko said, tossing him a ball of yarn from the closet. Ikuto pounced on the yarn and started playing with it. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of it, then took a video. This is so going on YouTube. I sent it to Tsukasa and he quickly texted back. We all gathered around my black cell phone to see what he said.

"He looks so fluffy!" Tsukasa texted back. Ashiko and I burst into laughted and were rolling around on the floor. Ikuto spun the bottle and it landed on Tadase.

"Truth." Tadase said. Ikuto smirked.

"Ok, do you have any posters in you room?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, I have one of Selena Gomez... that I kiss before bed." Ashiko started chocking on the cookie she was eating. I wacked her on the back and she stopped chocking and started laughing.

"OMG! THIS IS HILIARIOUS! I MUST TELL SELENA!" she laughed asTadase blushed a deep red that could've been mistaken for a tomato. I had to admit it was pretty funny. Tadase spun and it landed on Lulu.

"Lulu-chan?" Tadase asked. "Truth." Lulu said and Tadase grinned.

"Do you have feelings for Ryo?" he asked. Lulu blushed.

"Uhh y-yeah." Lulu said and it was Ryo's turn to blush.

"I do too. Lulu." he said and they hugged.

"Awww" Ashiko and I squealed. I guess Tadase does know how to play matchmaker. Lulu spun and it landed on Ryo.

"Ryo?" she asked.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to kiss me." Lulu said and they leaned in to kiss. It was so sweet! After the kiss, Ryo spun and it landed on Amu.

"Amu-chan?" he asked.

"Dare!" Amu said, trying not to look scared. Ryo smirked.

"Go streak around the yard. We won't watch you!" Ryo said. Amu blushed before going to change. She came back 5 minutes later, bright red and I could hear laughing outside. Amu spun the bottle and it landed on Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko, turth or dare?" Amu asked.

"Dare." Nagihiko said.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Nadeshiko." she said. Oh boy, is she evil! Nagihiko and Nadeshiko left and came back 5 minutes later, wearing the others clothes. Nagihiko spun and it landed on Nadeshiko.

"Nade-chan?" he asked.

"Truth." Nadeshiko answered confidently.

"Nade-chan, do you still have a crush on Justin Bieber?" he smirked and we all looked at Nadeshiko.

"N-noo." she answered as she spun the bottle. It landed on Utau.

"Utau-chan?" she asked. "Dare." Utau said.

"I dare you to kiss Kukai." Nadeshiko said. Kukai and Utau looked at each other like 'no way' but Ashiko got tired of waiting and shoved their heads together.

"GOSH KUKAI! JUST GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!" she screamed and I laughed at this. Utau spun and it landed on Kirishima.

"Dare." he said not giving her a chance to ask.

"Go jump of the roof." she said and Kirishima walked upstairs. Soon, we heard a faint "AAHHHHHHH!" and then Kirishima walked in.

"Done." he said sitting down. He spun and it landed on the one, the only, Kukai!

"Do the same." Kukai said.

"This'll be fun to watch." Ashiko said. We followed Kukai up to the roof. He looked hesitant to jump off but once again, Ashiko got tired of waiting. She pushed Kukai off and we watched him fall. He landed on his feet, but it still looked like it hurt. He walked in, grumbling something under his breath.

"Rikka?" he asked.

"Truth." she said confidently.

"Have you ever climbed into a cage at the zoo?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? What cage have I _not _climbed in?" Rikka asked and we laughed at her.

"Katsu?" she asked. "Truth." he said.

"Where are you from?" Rikka asked.

"Hiroshima." he said. He spun and it landed on Aisa.

"Aisa-chan, truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare." Aisa said.

"Ok, I dare you to put green streaks in your hair!" he said. Aisa trudged upstairs and came back down about 20 minutes later and her silver hair had green streaks in it. She spun and it landed on Hikaru.

"Truth or dare?" Asia asked.

"Truth" Hikaru said.

"Do you have a crush on anybody here?" Aisa asked.

"Yes." he said, being very blunt. "Lisa?" he asked, as it landed on Lisa.

"Truth." she said, very confidently.

"Why does your character transformation outfit have nothing to do with your dream?" he asked.

"No clue." Lisa said, straight up.

"Kairi?" she asked.

"Truth." Kairi said.

"Why are you so smart?" Lisa asked.

"I study." Kairi said.

"Yaya-chan?" he asked and Yaya picked dare.

"No candy for the rest of the night." Kairi said and Yaya began to whine.

"BUT KAIRI-KUN!" she whined. I sweat-dropped and Yaya called me.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Truth" I said.

"Why is your hair red?" she asked.

"Becase I dyed it." I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Ashiko?" I said knowing she was the only one left.

"Truth." she said.

"What's your darkest secret?" I asked.

"I.. I was in jail before. I saw this stuck up chick and she was bragging about her new bag and I might have choked the air out of her and she pressed charges for assualt." she said.

"Ok. Now that truth or dare is done, let's go to bed. It's late." Ashiko said as she walked up the stairs. She came back downstairs in a white tee shirt and black shorts her hair was in a braid that was on her shoulder. She got on top of the couch and went straight to sleep. So naturally, we did the same. Night.

**-The Next Day- **

I woke up and Ashiko was running around the house. "WAKE EVERYONE UP!" she yelled, throwing me a tee shirt and jeans. I did as I was told and I woke everyone up. We got dressed and ran to the airport. Ashiko had on a big sunhat, afraid tourists would recognize her. We boarded th jet and after what seemed like forever, we reached America. We got off the plane and reporters were all outside. They must have heard. "STAR!" most of them shouted. That was her stage name. Her stage name is Star L. Shine but most just called her Star. The L stood for Lindsey which I didn't understand. We got to the hotel when we heard a squeal. "LINDSEY!" someone yelled. We turned to see a black haired girl running towards us. "Hi, Brianna." Ashiko said her voice going down a bit so she sounded like Lindsey Lohan. "Hey! I haven't seen you in so long! you dyed your hair! Oh well. See you later, Linds!" she said before running away. "Ever since she saw me in a music video with an orange wig, she thinks I'm Lindsey Lohan!" Ashiko cried. We went to go check in and a bell hop led us to our room.

"Shit." I said as soon as I saw the room.

**Ashiko: CLIFFIE!**

**Tiffany; PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Award Show! Who's Alex O'Loughlin?

**Ashiko: GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

**Kukai: Is it you?**

**Ashiko: YES IT IS!**

**Kukai: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! She also does not own any award show or Alex O'Loughlin. She doesn't own Adam Levine of Marron 5 either. Or Nicki Minaj. Or any other frickin celebrities in this chapter!**

**Ashiko: I wish I owned Alex O'Loughlin though. He's hot. And Adam Levine. He's hot too.**

_At the hotel ~ Tiffany's Pov_

"Shit." I muttered as I walked into the hotel room. It was gigantic! There were just about 4 rooms, six bathrooms (with showers!) and best of all, I was told that there was another famous celebrity in the room right next to us! This is amazing! I noticed Ashiko was wearing a black wig with green streaks in it.

"Here you go." She said as she tipped the guy. He quickly ran out and Ashiko shut the door. Although… it does look like someone is already living here. The messy sheets, the bathrooms missing soap… yup, someone is here.

"BRIBIO!" Ashiko shouted, pulling off the wig. We all gasped, noticing that her midnight blue hair now had _neon green _streaks in it. Just then, a girl with tan skin, brown hair and glasses came out from a closet.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ashiko screamed, lunging for the girl. The girl started to run but Ashiko jumped on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Bribio, these are my friends and Kukai. Guys and Kukai, this is Bribio, my sister." She said, glaring at the girl.

"Hi. Nice to meet you!" Bribio said as she got up from the floor. We all shook hands and Bribio stood next to Ashiko.

"So, did they tell you who's staying in the next room?" Bribio asked Ashiko. Ashiko nodded.

"LADY GAGA!" she squealed and the two were screaming in delight. Ashiko grabbed a glass of water from the fridge and threw hair band my way.

"Go get dressed. The show is tonight!" she said. I ran to my room and put on a red dress with a black belt and plain black high heels. It's not like me to wear high heels, but this is an important night. Rima had on a long green dress that was sparkly. Amu came out wearing a dark blue dress that was about dress that went to her knees. Lulu wore a gold-ish silver-y dress that went past her knees and matching heels. Bribio wore a red, sparkly dress that was all ripped looking at the bottom and had numbers at the top. The words "Admit one" were written across her stomach, vertically. Her dress was a big movie ticket! Lisa wore a white dress with black fringe that hung to her knees. Rikka wore a red dress that went to mid thigh, and it had black tiger strips on it. Nadeshiko wore a gold dress. Just plain gold. Aisa wore a brown gold dress with golden flowers on it. Ashiko finally came out and she was wearing a white mesh top with a black floral design all over it and an attached white skirt. While us girls hair was down, her hair was in a beehive. So her hair was pretty much crazy because it was a dark blue beehive with random neon green streaks in it. Then, another girl was following Ashiko. She had black hair and she wore a black dress.

"Guys, this is my other sister, Dia." She said, introducing the girl. We all waved and the guys walked out wearing nice clothes **(A/N: I have no clue what to make them wear. Just know they look hot.)**. So, we all ran downstairs and hopped into a limo.

"Ok, guys. I was asked to sing 3 songs this year. One pop, one rock, and one violent rap. So, I need you guys to listen to them with me so I can get the beat stuck in my head." So we were listing to the same 3 songs over and over until we got there. The door opened and the camera flashes almost blinded you. Ashiko stepped out and everyone cheered.

"It's Star, not Ashiko." She whispered as we got out of the van.

"Star!" someone said. We all turned to see a tall, black haired guy.

"Alex!" Ashiko/Star said and she ran over to hug the man.

"Uh who's this?" I asked. She laughed.

"Alex, these are my friends from Japan. Guys, this is Alex O'Loughlin. He plays Steve McGarrett on the show "Hawaii 5-0". You know, the one I guest starred on." She said and we all nodded. Then the paparazzi started taking pictures. Alex and Ashiko/Star took a few pics together before getting swarmed by the paparazzi.

"Alex, your 34 and Star is 16. Are you two dating?" **(A/N: He really is 34 people! Everything I say about him is an actual fact. But I never guest starred on Hawaii 5-0. That was fake.) ** One reporter asked.

"No, we're just friends. We met on the set of Hawaii 5-0 when she guest starred." Alex said and he smiled. Ashiko/Star nodded.

"He's an awesome actor and he's really cool. I'm not dating him, but whatever girl gets him is very, very lucky." She said.

"Who are these people?" another reporter asked.

"These are my friends and my sisters." She said. She took a few pics with Bribio and Dia then a few with Kukai. Then, we all got a group picture. Kukai tugged on Ashiko/Star's sleeve.

"Can we go inside? These lights will blind me!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Go ahead." She said and we ran inside.

_Still on the Red Carpet ~ Ashiko's Pov_

I posed for a few more pictures before decided to go in myself. When I turned around, Alex was right by my side.

"Hey, you want to walk in together?" he asked. I nodded and we walked in.

"So, do you know who's hosting tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think it's supposed to be Adam Levine." He told me.

"Cool!" I said and we kept walking.

"So where are your friends?" he asked.

"They were saying the lights were blinding them so they went inside. They're not used to this like you and me" I answered. At last, after 10 minutes of walking, we found them. Alex sat next to me and we continued to talk. Then, Adam Levine came on the stage, signaling the start of the show.

"Hey, guys what's up?" he asked and the crowd went wild.

"Ok, ok. I take that as "Very good, Adam. And you?" well I am very awesome! I love award shows and my favorite part is walking the red carpet because you get to see all your celebrity friends. Like, I saw Lady GaGa walking down the carpet with those bumps on her head and shoulders. Nice look, GaGa. I also saw my friend Star walking down the carpet with Alex O'Loughlin of Hawaii 5-0. Could they be dating?" Adam ranted on. Alex and I looked at each other and blushed as we heard all the millions of fan girls scream out in defeat. Adam laughed.

"Ok, let's get on with the show.. after this quick break!" he said and he disappeared from the stage and the lights went out. My friends and I got up to go back stage.

"Be right back. I got a performance coming up." I whispered to Alex and I ran off back stage. I got ready for my pop song first. Since I'm a cover artist, I'm singing Stitch by Stitch By: Javier Colon.

"Hey, Adam!" I said as I was now in my performance costume. I pair of white shorts and a decorative tee shirt.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked and I smacked him, since we're friends I think this is fun.

"What the hell? I'm not dating Alex!" I said as I continued to smack him. He laughed

"I know, I know." He said and I stopped. I had guest starred on his show "The Voice" **(A/N: Ok, I didn't really guest star. It's just pretend!) **and we became awesome friends. I pouted for a second and he ruffled my… beehive.

"Dang, your hair is up high!" he said, finally noticing my Amy Winehouse style beehive. I laughed.

"I know. Got to go! My performance is up next!" I said grabbing an acoustic guitar and running behind the curtain.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Nicki Minaj!" the speakers called and Nicki walked out.

"Hey guys! Let's give it up for the talented, Star!" Nicki said and she shuffled off to the side. Crowds cheered as I walked out with my guitar and I began to play and sing.

**Stitch By Stitch **

**By: Javier Colon**

**Blue and black, heart torn out,  
>You uncover what's beneath my skin<br>There and back, there's no doubt, your touch is my medicine**

**I'll be okay, 'cause you heal me...**

**And I'll give you all my pieces broken**  
><strong>In your hands, there's nothing that you can't fix<strong>  
><strong>My heart is frayed, my scars are open<strong>  
><strong>So put me back together now, stitch by stitch<strong>  
><strong>Put me back together now, stitch by stitch.<strong>

**What you say, without words, resuscitates what was numb inside**  
><strong>So repair me, every thread of me, 'cause you're bringing me back to life<strong>

**I'll be okay, 'cause you heal me...**

**And I'll give you all my pieces broken**  
><strong>In your hands, there's nothing that you can't fix<strong>  
><strong>My heart is frayed, my scars are open<strong>  
><strong>So put me back together now stitch, by stitch<strong>

**I'm still afraid of falling, somehow it's takin' over me**  
><strong>Don't ever let me let it go...<strong>

**There and back, there's no doubt, your touch makes me whole again**

**And I'll give you all my pieces broken**  
><strong>In your hands there's nothing that you can't fix<strong>  
><strong>My heart is frayed, my scars are open<strong>  
><strong>So put me back together now, stitch by stitch<strong>  
><strong>Put me back together now, stitch by stitch<strong>  
><strong>Put me back together now, stitch by stitch<strong>

I finished singing and strummed one final note on my guitar. The crowd cheered and I walked back stage. I changed into a red dress since I was presenting the next award. It was for "Best T.V Drama".

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Katy Perry and Star!" the announcer said and Katy and I walked out.

"Ok, so Katy, why don't we tell them which shows are nominated!" I said.

"Great idea, Star." Katy said.

"The nominees are..." we said in unison.

"CSI: New York!" Katy said.

"The Mentalist!" I said.

"Grey's Anatomy!" Katy said

"And Hawaii 5-0!" I said.

"You guest starred on Hawaii 5-0, right?" Katy asked me. I nodded and Katy squealed.

"How was Alex? Was he cute? Oh, he's always cute! I saw you two on the red carpet!" Katy said.

"We are not dating! We are just friends!" I said and Katy laughed.

"And the winner is…" Katy said as she opened the envelope.

"HAWAII 5-0!" we said together. Everyone cheered and Alex O'Loughlin, Scott Caan, Grace Park and Daniel Dae Kim came up to accept the award. After the whole speech we all went to sit down. We did a few more awards that I almost fell asleep in and then the middle show act. I ran back stage to change into my next performance outfit which was a pale red dress that was about knee length. I was going to sing Bring Me To Life By: Evanescence.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Star!" the announcer, well, announced. I walked out and grabbed the microphone.

**Bring Me To Life**

**By: Evanescence**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<strong>

**(Wake me up)**  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>Call my name and save me from the dark<strong>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>Bid my blood to run<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Before I come undone<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>Save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**Now that I know what I'm without**  
><strong>You can't just leave me<strong>  
><strong>Breathe into me and make me real<strong>  
><strong>Bring me to life<strong>

**(Wake me up)**  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>call my name and save me from the dark<strong>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>Bid my blood to run<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Before I come undone<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>Save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**Bring me to life**  
><strong>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<strong>  
><strong>Bring me to life<strong>

**Frozen inside without your touch**  
><strong>Without your love, darling<strong>  
><strong>Only you are the life among the dead<strong>

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**  
><strong>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<strong>  
><strong>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<strong>  
><strong>Got to open my eyes to everything<strong>  
><strong>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul<strong>  
><strong>Don't let me die here<strong>  
><strong>There must be something more<strong>  
><strong>Bring me to life<strong>

**(Wake me up)**  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>Call my name and save me from the dark<strong>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>Bid my blood to run<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Before I come undone<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>Save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**(Bring me to life)**  
><strong>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<strong>  
><strong>(Bring me to life)<strong>

I finished singing and bowed my head. I went back to my seat just in time for the award. It was Eminem and Lil Wayne presenting. They were doing Best Rap Song.

"The nominees are... "Empire State of Mind" By: Jay-Z and Alicia Keys. "Super Bass" By: Nicki Minaj. "Roman's Revenge: The Cover Version" By: Star and "Space Bound" By: Eminem." Eminem said, referring to himself as a third person.

"The winner is… Star!" Lil Wayne announced I walked up and made a small speech before walking back stage to get ready for my final performance. I was singing my Roman's Revenge: Cover Version. I walked out and began to sing.

**Roma's Revenge**

**By: Nicki Minaj and Eminem**

**I am not Jasmine, I am Aladdin  
>So far ahead, these bums is laggin'<br>See me in that new thing, bums is gaggin'  
>I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon<br>Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
>I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon<br>Look at my show footage, how these girls be spazzin'  
>So f**k I look like gettin' back to a has-been?<br>Yeah, I said it, has-been  
>Hang it up, flatscreen<br>(Haha) Plasma  
>Hey Nicki, hey Nicki, asthma<br>I got the pumps, it ain't got medicine  
>I got bars, Xenocin<br>I'm a bad b***h, I'm a c**t  
>And I'll kick that h*e, punt<br>Forced trauma, blunt  
>You play the back, b***h, I'm in the front<br>You need a job, this ain't cuttin' it  
>Nicki Minaj is who you ain't f****n' with<br>You li'l brag a lot, I beat you with a pad-a-lock  
>I am a movie, camera block<br>You outta work, I know it's tough  
>But enough is enough<strong>

**Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon**  
><strong>Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon<strong>  
><strong>Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon<strong>  
><strong>Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon<strong>

**Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon**  
><strong>Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon<strong>  
><strong>Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon<strong>  
><strong>Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon<strong>

**(Eminem)**  
><strong>I ain't into S&amp;M, but my whip's off the chain<strong>  
><strong>A little drop of candy paint drips off the frame<strong>  
><strong>Twisted-a-s mind, got a pretzel for a brain<strong>  
><strong>An eraser for a head, f****n' pencil for a frame<strong>  
><strong>You don't like it then peel off, b***h<strong>  
><strong>Every last woman on Earth I'll kill off, and I still wouldn't f**k you, s**t<strong>  
><strong>So wipe the smile on your grill off, I swear to God I'll p**s a Happy Meal off<strong>  
><strong>Get the wheels turnin', spin, and wheel off<strong>  
><strong>Snap the axel in half, bust the tie-rod<strong>  
><strong>Quit hollerin' "Why, God?" He ain't got s**t to do with it<strong>  
><strong>By gones'll never be by gones, so won't be finished swallowin' my wad<strong>  
><strong>I ain't finished blowin' it, nice bra<strong>  
><strong>Hope it'll fit a tough t***y, b***h<strong>  
><strong>Life's hard, I swear to God, life is a dumb blonde white broad<strong>  
><strong>With fake t**s and a bad dye job<strong>  
><strong>Who just spit in my f***n' face and called me a f****n' tightwad<strong>  
><strong>So finally I broke down and bought her an iPod<strong>  
><strong>And caught her stealin' my music, so I tied her arms and legs to the bed<strong>  
><strong>Set up the camera and p***ed twice on her<strong>  
><strong>Look, two pees and a tripod!<strong>  
><strong>The moral to the story is, life's treatin' you like dry sod?<strong>  
><strong>Kick it back in its face, my God<strong>  
><strong>It's Shady and Nicki Minaj, you might find the sight quite odd<strong>  
><strong>But don't ask why, b***h, Ask why not.<strong>

**The wo-world is my punchin' bag and**  
><strong>If I'm garbage, you're a bunch of maggots<strong>  
><strong>Make that face, go on, scrunch it up at me<strong>  
><strong>Show me the target so I can lunge and attack it<strong>

**Like a, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon**  
><strong>You fell off, off, they musta bumped your wagon<strong>  
><strong>You musta went off the back, I'm 'bout to go off the deep end<strong>  
><strong>I told you to stay in your lane, you just choked in traffic<strong>

**(Nicki Minaj)**  
><strong>(I-I-I-I-Is) Is this the thanks that I get for puttin' you b****es on?<strong>  
><strong>Is it my fault that all of you b****es gone?<strong>  
><strong>Shoulda sent a thank-you note, you little h*e<strong>  
><strong>Now I'ma wrap your coffin with a bow<strong>  
><strong>(Ni-ni-ni) "Nicki, she's just mad 'cause you took the spot"<strong>  
><strong>Word, that b***h mad 'cause I took the spot?<strong>  
><strong>Well, b***h, if you ain't s****in', then get off the pot<strong>  
><strong>Got some ***** out in Brooklyn that'll off your top<strong>  
><strong>I-I-I-I hear them mumblin', I hear the cacklin'<strong>  
><strong>I got 'em scared, shook, panickin'<strong>  
><strong>Overseas, church, Vatican<strong>  
><strong>You at a stand, still, mannequin<strong>  
><strong>You wanna sleep on me? Overnight?<strong>  
><strong>I'm the motherf****i' boss, overwrite<strong>  
><strong>And when I pull up, vroom, motorbike<strong>  
><strong>Now all my ***** gettin' bucked, overbite<strong>  
><strong>I see them dusty-a-s Filas, Levi's<strong>  
><strong>Raggedy-a-s, holes in your knee-highs<strong>  
><strong>I call the play, now do you see why?<strong>  
><strong>These b****es callin' me Manning, Eli<strong>  
><strong>(Manning, Eli!) Ma, ma-ma-ma-ma, Manning, Eli<strong>  
><strong>These b***es callin' me (Manning, Eli)<strong>

**(Eminem)**  
><strong>A-a-a-a-all you li'l f*****ts can suck it<strong>  
><strong>No home, but I'ma stick it to 'em like refrigerator magnets<strong>  
><strong>And I'm crooked enough to make straitjackets bend<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, look who's back again, b***h, keep actin' as if<strong>  
><strong>You have the same pa**ion that I have<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, right, still hungry, my a*s<strong>  
><strong>You a*s d***s had gastric bypass<strong>  
><strong>Ain't hot enough to set fire to dry grass<strong>  
><strong>And 'bout as violent as hair on eyelids (Eyelash!)<strong>  
><strong>Go take a flyin' leap of faith off a f****n' balcony<strong>  
><strong>'Fore I shove a falcon wing up your fly a*s<strong>  
><strong>You know what time it is, so why ask?<strong>  
><strong>When Shady and Nicki's worlds clash<strong>  
><strong>It's (high clash) meets (white trash)<strong>

**Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon**  
><strong>Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon<strong>  
><strong>Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon<strong>  
><strong>Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon<strong>

**Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon**  
><strong>Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon<strong>  
><strong>Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon<strong>  
><strong>Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon<strong>

**Roman! Roman!**  
><strong>Stop it, stop it!<strong>  
><strong>You've gone mad, mad, I tell you, mad!<strong>  
><strong>You and this boy Slim Shady!<strong>  
><strong>What's goin' on?<strong>  
><strong>They'll lock you away!<strong>  
><strong>They'll put you in a jail cell!<strong>  
><strong>I promise!<strong>  
><strong>Take your mother's warning, Roman<strong>  
><strong>Please<strong>  
><strong>Back to bed! Run along!<strong>  
><strong>Let's go! Come on!<strong>  
><strong>Wash your mouth out with soap, boys<strong>  
><strong>(Boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys…)<strong>

I finished rapping and left the stage. Still about 6 more hours of awards to go…

**Ashiko: I hope you guys liked it! I realize that last song had a lot of curse words and I'm sorry about that, but I love that song. The clean version of course.**

**Kukai: Please review!**


End file.
